Hope Shlottman's Apartment
'''Hope Shlottman's Apartment' was the apartment rented by Hope Shlottman and Mei in New York City. History Hope Shlottman's Arrival Hope Shlottman came to New York City from her hometown in Omaha, in order to study at the New York University with an athletic scholarship, and began to share an apartment with a girl named Mei, eventually becoming friends. However, Shlottman came across Kilgrave, a man with mind-controlling powers that enthralled her. He ordered Shlottman to pose as if she had simply met a man, telling Mei that he was amazing, and ordered to abandon her life, including her apartment. Before leaving, Shlottman only told Mei to sell all her things in order to pay the rent, something that Mei did, obtaining 98 dollars for everything.Jessica Jones: 1.01: Ladies Night Questioning the Roommates Jessica Jones went to Hope Shlottman's former apartment, in order to talk to her friend and roommate Mei, and waited until two neighbors left the door of the building open. Once at the apartment, Jones knocked at the door, but as she got no response, she broke the doorknob and entered inside. Mei and her new roommate, Raj, were surprised to see Jones entering their apartment, and Jones casually told them that the door was open before revealing the purpose of her visit. ]] Raj, who was wearing a camera above his head, explained that he was making an experimental time lapse film of a year in his life, upon Jones' request to stop shooting, and Mei revealed that she found him on Craigslist due to her sudden need of a roommate, thanking Shlottman for her departure. Jones prompted Raj to lose the camera again, but as he explained that the movie had to be a continuous shot without cuts, Jones grabbed the camera and threw it to the floor. Raj complained, saying that Jones had destroyed his art, but she described it as a mercy killing. ]] Jones continued asking where were Shlottman's things, and Mei told her that Shlottman instructed her to sell everything in order to pay the rent, and she made 98 dollars. Raj told them that there was a box of leftover things in his closet, and despite Jones' reaction, he did not realize he should get them until Mei told him so. While they were waiting, Mei told Jones that Shlottman was not missing, she only was with a man she had met. Jones was surprised to hear that there was a man involved, and Mei told her that a man was the only reason a best friend would take off someone. Jones told Mei that Shlottman did not mention that man to her parents, and Mei admitted they only talked about athletics. Raj arrived with the box and Jones began to examine it, while asking about the man's name or job, but Mei told her that Shlottman only described him as amazing, as if she was afraid that Mei would steal him from her. Mei considered the case was solved, because she was just with her boyfriend. Nevertheless, Jones took an envelope with bills from the box to continue investigating. Raj was preparing the camera to continue filming, but before leaving, Jones threatened him with pulling his underwear through his eyes if he turned the camera on again. References Category:Locations Category:Private Residences Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Locations